Wei Tian Fei
Wei Tian Fei (韋天飛, Wéi tiān fēi) is the older brother of Wei Tian Long and was the winner of the Mini 4WD National Chmpionship. He also known as Racer X (X賽手, X sài shǒu), the member of the Bat Team and the best assistant of Dark. He disappeared around 2-3 years ago from his family and disguised himself as "Racer X" in the Bat Team. Appearance As Fei, he has light blue hair and red eyes. He always seems to be wearing a red and pink jacket. He also wears a black headband. As Racer X, he has long white hair and wears something like sunglasses to mask his eyes. Personality He is intelligent and introverted, and also has strong willpower. He cares a lot about his brother. even when he is Racer X and cannot care for him, he still cares about his brother. This is proved when he sends anonymous emails to his brother to help him improve in his mini 4wd skills and eventually win the championship. History Two or three years prior to the main storyline, Fei won the Mini 4WD National Championship. This caused the relationship between his father, Wei Chao and Huo Zhen/Dark (who were Mini 4WD researchers who co-own their company at the time) to fall apart. Following these events, a fire occured at the company, badly injuring Huo Zhen and their assistant, Han Feng. As Wei Chao escaped unharmed, Huo Zhen thought it was a scheme against him, and used the fake evidence to accuse Wei Chao for the crime he thought Wei Chao had committed. This forced Wei Chao to leave the Mini 4wd industry for the sake of his family. Huo Zhen later withdrew these claims, on the condition that Wei Chao must work for him until he is paid back for everything that he lost in the fire. As the sum of money that Huo Zhen lost was extremely large, Wei Chao would have probably needed to work for him his whole life to pay it back. Under the pretense of leaving home for the sake of his own development in the Mini 4WD world since he no longer had the backing of his father, Fei actually went to Huo Zhen in order to ask for him to reduce the amount of the debt his father needed to pay for. Huo Zhen agreed after some convincing, and told Fei that he needed to complete a task for him, and that if he fails he will pay a heavy price for it. It is later revealed that this task is to help Huo Zhen's son Huo Tian become an oustanding racer, and win the Mini 4WD National Championship. Fei was sent overseas to study for 2 years, and came back during the beginning of the main storyline. In the main storyline, Fei as X was the best racer of the Bat team, and Huo Zhen's best assistant. Although Huo Zhen didn't allow him to meet his family, Fei would sometimes go and watch his brother races. As Dragon and Huo Tian win the National Championship, Xiao Man reveals to Dragon and his parents that Racer X is actually Fei, and now that his task is complete, he is free to be with his family. In Episode 54, Fei returns home and joins the Dragon Team. (more to come later) 4WDs *Wing Breaker (Normal Form) This is the car that Fei used to win the Mini 4WD National Championship. *Bloody Bat (X Racer Form) This is the car that Fei designed for Racer M. He used it once in a race with Cun Hai, resulting in Fei's overwhelming victory. Relationship *Wei Chao (Father) *Wei Tian Long (Younger Brother) *Gao Xiao Man (Childhood Friend - Possibly Girlfriend) Trivia *He shares the same blood type with his brother, which is AB. *His character is somewhat similar to Racer X in the Speed Racer series, both being the older brother of the main protagonist, but concealed their true identity to protect their family. * Category:Characters Category:Dragon Team Category:Antagonist Category:Protagonist Category:Bat Team